Nick croft and the battel of city 17
by veverent
Summary: Its up to nick and his sister to save humanity


At the black mesa science factory, gordan freeman was once upon a time doing science. His best frend berney was also there. Gordon was shooting lazers at things to make them do stuff but on one time he shot a lazer at a cristal. The cristal was made of magic, abnd the two forces combined to make evil mad aliens into factory. Barny and Gordon had to et out of factories, it was collapseng but the allens were in the way so Gordon and bearny swung crowbar gun and weapons to kill them dead.

Tiem was running out because a bom was about to tick and go boom in fornt of them and kill them very horrible. Gordon found teleports for them but only 1 works so they have to chose who to live. Brany chose Gordon because he ws scientist and know why. Gordon is saved but bareny exploded in the explosion because the bombn was tick to much.

He went forwarnd in the future to city 17 and he got arrested bya combin. Gordon fought it woud be bernie because he had played this bit before and often but it wasn't becase the boom killed him (baney) before so the combine hit him with his electric stick and he tuned him into a combine...

After the combination f Gordon, there was a person in city 17 who got the knews. His name was nick croft and he likes sport and piza and footbal. His sister called will ran into the room and says "nick did you hear the bad horrible news of what Gordon freeman is and " nick said back "yes i did he is an evil combine soljur now and he is evil because he kills people like us." Will was not happy because the news made her very sad and upset. "l dont like that, she said, adn lets not stand for it!""".

After they played football and pizza they got many guns and weapons form where they keep them and ran into the citty killing the combine. More cityzens joined in and everything was happy unles you were the combine and you would be killed. But the combine know that it wasnt good for them. nick croft saw it happen as the combine flew in ships and stiders and solders with gordonn freeman. The combine started doing very good at killing teh people and the striders were shooting so loud people went deaf and couldnt here the combine behind them and they got shot.

NoO said nick as the people got dead. To make thigs worse a stridder got close tow will and stepped on her! Nick ran over and saw is sister dieing."nick the combines weeknes is Gordon freemen" she said and dies. Nick got so mad that he jumped on all the stiders and punched them till they popped. He them jumped back down and went up to people...

"peple if you dont wan to die like will follow me"! nick was lying ecause some will die but if he didnt nobody would like him so it was okay to lie just then but never else. Nick ran to Gordon soldier freeman and said "these peplole are nearly deathbed ecause of combine like you!" Gordon saw what he did was worng so he took off combine and on hazard suit to join humans in their fight. Then there was a big fight with more stders firing blue lazer beems and many bullets. The combine tied to shoot Gordon but the bullteds bounces of his suit and back into the combine heads to kill them instantly. The fight lasted long and was huge it was like the movies but wiht more combine and ded and hunters and exploding vaporise. After 2 whole minuties of fighting the combine died and the humans were free tos ave planet.

Soon after a light apperes in the big combine tower .nick and the citisens didnt know what it is so they went to the place that had alex and moss man and some other people for help. "what is goin on" said nick to alex "the combine on earth are trying to bring more ombine to earth. There are 3 combine left 2 of them are in raven holm the other is... GORDON FREEMAN!" alex shouted while pointing and everyone gasped because thwy forgotten thtat gordan was a combne.

Nick and the people know that all the comine needed to dine so they shot gordon 9 times adnd push him into a pit that had sharks to make sure that he got dead for real. NExt they went to raven holm wich was the place that had the hiding combine. raven holm was a very very very scray place becase there were zombies eveerywhere and blood. It was so scary that alex and moss man didnt go neither would barnet if he was alive. Soon they found the two soldier hiding in a gravyard. The frist soldier shot a gun at them but it hit a metal grave and it bounced into his hart andkilled him. The second soldier died of the fear of zombeie.

Now that al the combine died thee big tower of combine fell up into the sky because if it fell down it would hurt some people. when the combine tried to jump into the protal in the sky they had nothing to land on and they all fell down loads until thay hit the ground adn died. The combnie then left the earth alone froever.

THE END


End file.
